Snowed In
by Nalu Heartneelia
Summary: Lucy and Natsu get trapped in her house alone. Lucy gets cold and the oblivious Natsu we all know a love, gets switched with an expert, and desperate lover. First Fanfic I've ever posted.


**First Fanfic I've ever posted.**

**Rated M.**

**Nalu Oneshot.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Snowed In**

Natsu's Point of View

I had just gotten a job for me and Lucy to do and was heading to her house when I walked outside to find that it's snowing.

"Waahh, It's snowing in Magnolia!?" Happy cried.

"I don't think it's ever snowed here since we've been in Fairy Tail." I replied. "Let's get to Lucy's quick so we can make a snowman after!"

Happy let out his wings and grabbed me by my scarf, taking off at max speed.

When we arrived, we flew in through the window like always. I looked to my left, then to my right, no Lucy. I frowned, dusting the snow off my clothes.

"Guess we should just wait for her to get back." I said, stripping to my boxers to crawl into Lucy's bed. Happy rested on my head while I nodded off to sleep.

Lucy's Point of View

I had just finished grocery shopping and was on my way home, tracking through the stacks of snow.

"Since when does it ever snow in Magnolia?" I muttered to myself. I looked down to my bag and saw a fish hanging out. Remembering that little blue cat, I smiled.

When I finally got home I let all the groceries fall on the counter and went to my bedroom when I saw a figure under the covers.

"Ahhh! Intruders!?" I screamed, only to realize it was only Natsu and Happy after turning on the lights.

"I guess they can stay since there's a blizzard outside." I sighed, stripping off my clothes, not worrying about Natsu since he was asleep. I changed a tank top and pajama bottoms, then sorted out the groceries. After brushing my teeth, I crawled into bed beside Natsu, putting a pillow in between us as a divider and drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by the freezing cold caused by the blizzard. I look to Natsu and he's surprisingly still on his side snoring away. I get up to find another comforter when I hear, "Lucy...where are you..." from Natsu. While Happy repeatedly whispers "fish-snore-fish-snore-fish" in his sleep.

I smile looking down at them, then continue my search for a thicker blanket. To my luck, or lack thereof, there's none. I never thought to buy a thicker blanket since it's never cold in Magnolia. I sit back down on the bed and feel something warm, almost burning on my hand.

It's Natsu's hand. "I guess it would be hot since he constantly eats fire, is his entire body temperature always this warm?" I thought to myself.

I lay back down on my bed, under the covers and slowly moved the divider away. I reach to touch his cheek when he rolls over and wraps his arm around me. "He's so warm~" I thought to myself. I guess it's okay to let him do this since it's so cold.

I look up to his sleeping face, noticing how innocent, yet mature, rugged, yet cute, dense, yet smart he is. He might be oblivious to some things, but he cares so deeply for his friends. It's so black and white for him, if you hurt my nakama I'll hurt you tenfold, I don't care what you've done in the past as long as you're a good person. Thinking back to all those times any of us were in danger, he would always save them, no matter what, no questions asked. Macao, when he was taken-over by the beast, Erza, at the Tower of Heaven, me during the Phantom Lord incident, all of us who were turned to stone during the Laxus battle, Wendy when she was kidnapped by the Oracion Sies, even Jellal when he was getting arrested by the magic council. All those times and so many more, he wouldn't let anything stop him from saving his friends.

I turned to him and held him closer, feeling his warmth. Maybe it's okay if he trespasses, if he hadn't I'd be freezing to death right now. Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep, soothed by the rhythm of his breathing.

Natsu's Point of View

"Natsu~Natsuu~Natsuuuu." I opened my eyes and turned to the direction of where the annoying noise was coming from. I saw Happing floating above me, holding his cheeks, snickering.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused of why he was making his _He-lllllikes-you face. _That is until I saw Lucy wrapped around me, sleeping peacefully. I tried to free myself, but I didn't want to wake the celestial wizard up.

"Happyy, help meee." I whispered to the flying cat.

"Sorry Natsu, have fun while I'm gone." He said, flying away.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I wondered. I tried to shift so that I was at least laying on my back rather than facing her directly, but she was completely wrapped around me, both arms and legs, with her face nuzzled into my neck. I gave up and just wrapped my arms around her and waited until she awoke from her sleep.

Later on, I felt some stirring underneath me, then I felt her eyes open wide against my neck.

"N-N-Natsu?" she said, still wrapped around me.

"Finally you're awake, you mind letting go of your death grip on me?" I asked, a little too harsh than I meant.

She backed away quickly for some reason, her face red and flushed."G-g-gomen nesai." she stuttered.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" I asked. Maybe she got a cold from the blizzard yesterday. I looked outside the window wondering if it was still snowing. To my surprise, I saw nothing, or rather, all white. We were snowed in.

"Woooaahh, Lucy look." I turned back to a frozen Lucy. "Lucy? Are you okay?" What's wrong?" I asked. worried.

"N-nothing." She said returning back to normal. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Anyway, look Lucy! We're snowed in!" I said, pointing to the window.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed running to the window. "Ahhh! We really are snowed in!" she cried.

Lucy's Point of View

"I'm trapped, alone, with Natsu. WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" I screamed in my head.

"Lucy? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked stepping closer. I stepped back in a reflex. "It's just Natsu, what am I doing?" I thought to myself again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said regaining my composure.

"Okay...So how do we get out of here? He asked, scratching his head.

I now realize he's only in his boxers and scarf and blush. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yell, throwing a pillow at him.

"Yesh, you don't have to throw things." He said pulling on his pants.

Now calm, I realize a certain blue exceed wasn't around. "Where's Happy?" I ask looking left to right.

"He left while you were sleeping." Natsu said, pulling on his vest.

"How long ago was that?" I question.

"Maybe 2 or 3 hours ago?" He answered.

"S-so you just stayed in that position for 3 hours?" I asked, turning beat red.

"I didn't want to wake you, should I not have?" He replied.

"How swe-Er Lucy! It's his fault we're trapped in here! Get a grip!" I screamed at myself in my head.

I sighed, I guess we at least have food, since I just went grocery shopping. Maybe it's better to be warm in here and trapped, than to be free and freezing cold out there.

"No, you did nothing wrong Natsu." I reassured.

Besides it's not like the entire house could have gotten snowed in, in the time Happy left. The rooftop must have been fine so he could have escaped through the fireplace. Then in the three hours he was gone, the rooftop must have gotten covered. We can't open the window, or else my room will flood. The front door swivels to outside, not the in, so we wouldn't be able to open it. Natsu could melt the snow piled up in the fireplace, but then we would be able to fit, and climb out. There really is no way out.

I walk up to turn on the light switch. "Okay, so the electricity still works. Can you check to see if the water still works?" I ask Natsu.

"We're good!" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay, so we should be fine until someone gets us out. What do you wanna do? I ask.

He opens his mouth to say something when his stomach growls. "Hehe, breakfast!" He exclaimed, running to the kitchen.

I sighed again, it's gonna be a long day.

After we were done eating, I turned on the television to see the news.

"Magnolia is completely covered, houses completely snowed in. The blizzard is said to end by tomorrow so it will be at least 1 or 2 days until we can start unburying houses. Thankfully, electricity lines and water pipes are working." The news lady said before I turned off the television.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked, turning to a bored Natsu.

"Sure!" He answered, perking up.

"What do you have? Any horror!?" he asked.

"Uh, I only have Rom-Coms." I lied. I have a horror Erza gave me as a present.

"Ughhhhh." He groaned.

By the end of two movies Natsu was snoozing on the couch. I turned to look at my clock. Only 6:30.

"Natsu, wake up." I said, shaking him awake.

"Ughhh, it's finally over, can we eat again?" He asked giving me a toothy grin.

After our meal, I was doing the dishes when I heard some rummaging in my living room.

"Ah ha! I knew Erza gave you a horror movie!" He stated running to the kitchen.

"U-uh, I forgot." I lied again.

"Sure you did, we're watching this!"

"Of course, during the movie we had to turn the lights off. I have a _deathly _fear of horror movies. Why did he have to find it!? Why did Erza have to give it to me!? Why didn't I throw it away!?" I cried in my head.

"I-uh, have to go brush my teeth." I said, trying to escape.

"Oh, okay, I'll pause it for you." He said, thinking he was doing me a favor.

Later on, I yelped at the sudden killer jumping out at the little girl moment.

Natsu turned to see I was trembling.

"Aww, you're scared." He stated genuinely.

"A-am not!" I defended.

He gets up from his seat and sits beside me on the couch wrapping his arm around me. Then grabs a blanket and wraps it around both of us. The murderer appears suddenly from the running little boy and I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest upon instinct. Somewhere during the movie I fall asleep in his arms.

Natsu's Point of View

"Well that was a good movie huh, Luce?" I ask, looking down to a sleeping Lucy.

I pick her up and carry her to her bed and gently lay her to, trying not to wake her. After brushing my teeth I strip down to my boxers again and climb under the covers. I turn back to Lucy's sleeping form and observe her face. Before I know it, I'm caressing her cheek, when she murmurs out "Natsu" then shivers.

Is she cold? What should I do? I wonder before she opens her eyes.

"N-Natsu, I-I'm cold, d-do you mind i-if I...uuhh" She stutters.

"If you what Lucy?" I ask, realizing I'm still caressing her cheek, I pull back before she grabs my wrist, pulls me closer, and wraps my arm around her so she can lay on my chest. She has her arm under my back, her hand holding my side, and her other arm over my stomach, clutching over her other hand.

I'm stiff for a moment, but relax into her embrace. I know she's still awake from the pace of her breathing, I feel her heart beating really fast, then notice mine is also. I look down at her, while she looks up. My onyx eyes meet her brown ones. I feel something stir inside me, and think back to what Igneel said one day.

_"A day will come when you lose your innocence all at once, for some, it comes much much later, and for others it comes very early. For normal humans, innocence is lost gradually, but for dragon slayers it is lost all at once. While the brain is innocent, so is the body, it doesn't react in the way it should for normal humans, it's completely unresponsive. Now when innocence is lost, instincts take over and knowledge of everything impure is gained. There is no need to learn it, it's just gained instantly. When this day comes, please remember to be gentle, okay?" Igneel explained._

And it hits me, Lucy's breasts are pressed right against me, and I can feel my penis stiffening. I move to hold Lucy's chin and tilt her head up. I move closer closing my eyes.

Lucy's Point of View

"Oh my god. Is he trying to kiss me?" I think to myself. I move my hand to his chest to push him back down, but feel his toned abs and my eyes flutter closed. I move closer, and closer, until our lips meet.

I move my hand to the back of his head to deepen it when he repositions so he's on top of me, straddling my waist. I can feel his tongue urging my lips to part, and I give entrance.

Tongues battle fiercely, and I realize, this is my first kiss. My first kiss with Natsu, with Natsu, the idiot who know nothing about romance let alone kissing. Just a few hours ago he question the very point of it!

He parts, making me whimper in disappointment. Then goes for my neck. "N-Natsu..." Do I really want this? I mean I've never even had a boyfriend before. And this is Natsu, Natsu for Mavis' sake! We're best friends! Team mates! How can I-he finds a sensitive spot and bites it making me lose my train of thought.

Licking it better he moves up to face me. "Lucy" he says in lust "I've marked you as my mate now"

"W-wai-" I try to say before he kisses me again, now deeper and even more passionately. Oh dear Mavis, I do want this, with, with _Natsu_.

While kissing me, he snakes his hand up my tank top while I feel every single curve of his body, sliding my hands up and down his chest and stomach. He parts for a moment to strip me of my top, discarding it randomly.

Still, while making out, he expertly unclips my bra. Wait, has he done this before? How did he do that? I wonder while he takes it off, throwing it away like he did my top. Our bare bodies pressed together now, I feel his back muscles, loosening and tightening as he strokes my sides.

Natsu's Point of View

I get up, puller her up with me I bend down to the waist band of her PJ's, I look up silently asking permission, and she nods, giving it to me. I place my hands on her hips and pull down, slowly taking her panties and bottom with them, feeling every curve of her body. She pulls me back up, and does the same to my boxers.

I pick her up slamming her against the wall, her legs wrap around my torso, and I ask "Are you sure?" hoarsely and desperate. She replies, just as desperately, "Yes." and I plunge into her unknown depths, unable to control myself. She yelps in pain, and I kiss her, trying to soothe it. I stay there awhile, shaking, and desperate to move, but allowing her to get used to the intrusion.

"Y-you can move now." She says. And I take no hesitation to pull out and back in, lift her, then let her fall, unsheathe, then sheathe inside, over and over again. I can tell by her facial expression she still feels pain, but after a few more thrusts, all I see is pleasure.

I feel myself about to climax and pull out, carrying her back to the bed, I lay her down gently and lean over her, trapping her head in between my two hands. I have now calmed down from my climax and continue, so I positioned and thrust inside, once again feeling her warm cavern that fits me oh so perfectly.

Every pound, her breasts bounce up and down. I move my right hand to caress it, shifting all my weight to my left. She's so round and soft, with perky pink nipples standing out. I lean down to kiss the neglected left one and bite causing her to whimper.

"N-Natsu..."

"Lucy..." I reply looking into her eyes.

I can feel her walls contracting and expanding around me, and once again my climax nearing.

"NATSU!" She screams, cuming with me. On my last thrust I grind into her, filling her with my juices, while hers squirt out from the sides sticking to my what-I-know-now-as pubes.

We both catch our breath. As I pull out, I lean back down to kiss her, softly, and pull the covers over us.

"Natsu...What just happened." She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear.

I tilted her chin up again so she would look at my eyes and simply said. "Love."

I kissed her, and watched her fall asleep. I watched her the entire night, unable to sleep from what just happened. I love her, totally and completely, head over heels, in love with her.


End file.
